Madagascar Escape 2 Africa Alternate Version
by penguin adventures
Summary: Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria (with help from the penguins) try to fly back to New York City, but crash-land on an African wildlife refuge, where Alex is reunited with his parents. And with the lemurs along for the ride...nothing could possibly go wrong...right? prequel to Madagascar 3 alternate version and Madly Madagascar Alternate version. Madagascar AU.
1. Prologue: Once upon a time in Africa

(Over Africa)

[Dreamworks theme song)

The dreamworks cresent moon appears over a bunch of clouds. A boy floats up to the moon with a bunch of balloons and sits down on the bottom of the cresent. He pulls out a fishing pole and throws it to the ground below. He gets ready to fish as "DreamWorks Animation SKG" appeared below him. But then a black flipper appeared and hit him on the back of the neck. He fell backwards, shouted, "Hey!" and was dragged out of view. The sounds of the boy getting beat up and breaking glass filled the air. Then Five Penguins slid out and stand were the boy was sitting. The leader of the penguins then grabbed the fishing pole and reeling a large fish. "Well done, boys," he said. "Not all of us our boys," the only female penguin shouted. "Well done, comrades!" he said, "Looks like ice-cold sushi for breakfast…High-one!" Then started to slap each others flippers as the camera flies down…towards the African savannah.

Kenya Wildlife Preserve, Africa

A young lion cub was jumping around in front of his patient father. "No, No, son. Over here," He said. The lion cub keep hopping around ignoring the "lion" rattle his dad held. "see the lion?" he said, "Look at the lion and get the lion." "ah!" he said mildly disappointed. "Now, son," he said as his son started to dance around, "If you're gonna grow up and be like your daddy someday, you gotta learn how to fight." "da-da," the cub replied. "Now, Alakay, Let me show you something, Ok?" He opened his paw and show him the Africa shaped birthmark in the middle of the palm, "You see this mark?" he asked. The cub placed his little paws on his dad's, "You and me are the same." The young cub looked at his paw and saw the same birthmark. "When you're bigger you'll be Alpha Lion, just like me."

"Now let me see you fight, ready?" Alakay growled at the rattle moving his "claws" in front of his body. But then the cub started to dance again. "No, Alakay. No dancing! You just amuse yourself, don't you?" The lion then picked up his son in his hand and said, "You're a strange kid. You're a strange one. I'm…" the cub then move his hand up with a smile then moved his hand down changing to an angry expression. The cub moved his hand back up changing back to a smile. "Come on Alex let's try it again!" while the lion was trying to get his cub to listen another Lion showed up. "Gosh Darn It!" the other lion said, "So disappointing when they don't grow up like you want them to!"

"Mukunka…you aren't challenging me again are you?" "Look on the bright side Zuba," Mukunka replied, "after I defeat you and take over as Alpha lion…you'll have so much more time to spend with your pathetic excuse for a son!" Zuba noticed that his son was playing with a butterfly "Before I Kick your butt," Zuba said, "let me ask you why do you even want to become the alpha lion?" "I'm better looking, I have better hair, I'm Deceivingly smart, and I want everyone else to do as I say! We'll fight on three. One…" "pay attention Alakay," Zuba told his son, "Daddy's going to show you how it's done!" "Two! Three!" Mukunka shouted while Zuba was still distracted.

But Zuba quickly jumped Mukunka before he could jump him. But Alakay was quickly distracted by the butterfly. The Cub followed the butterfly while mimicking the flapping of it wings with his arms. The Butterfly landed on the cubs face and ended up in his mouth. Suddenly a piece of rope appeared and the butterfly flew out of the cub's mouth. He followed the rope through some tall grass and out of the preserve. "Who's the Alpha lion?" Zuba asked holding Mukunka down on the ground. "You are!" Mukunka replied. "Don't you forget it," Zuba said turning back to his son, "And that Alakay is how you attac…" Zuba eyes widened when he noticed that his son was gone the rattle on the ground. "Alakay?"

Meanwhile Alakay had been draw out of the preserve where a pair of hunters were waiting. "that's it!" the hunter said, "here Kitty Kitty…" Another Hunter pointed a gun but then noticed that it was only a lion cub. "eh…this one is a beauty," the hunter with the gun said as he picked Alakay up, "He'll be worth a few bucks…" The Hunters then threw Alakay into a crate and strapped the crate to their jeep. "It just gets easier and easier," the hunter said with a laugh. "Dada!" Alakay shouted out of the airhole in the crate. "Alakay." Zuba said as he desperately searched the savannah for his son, "Alakay. ALAKAY!" Zuba heard the hunter's jeep sped past behind him. His eye's went wide as he saw a crate that was moving and his son shouting, "Dada!"

"No! No!" Zuba shouted as he got on all fours and raced after the jeep, "No!" "Alakay!" Zuba shouted as he chased the jeep down the road and into the jungle. He got on high ground above the road and jump onto the back of the Jeep. While Zuba was focusing on the crate he failed to notice the hunter seeing him in the side mirror. "Alakay!" Zuba shouted, "daddy's got you hold on!" He then proceeded to tear off the ropes holding the crate in place. Zuba's attention was quickly drawn by the cocking of a weapon. The Hunter Shot Zuba off the back of the jeep. "Dada!" Alakay shouted as he peeked out to window to see his father on the ground as the jeep drove off. The Jeep quickly turned a corner flinging Alakay's crate into the river.

Zuba got up and with blurrly vision saw the jeep get farther and farther away. He ran off after the jeep unaware that his son was on longer on it. "Alakay!" Zuba shouted. "Daddy!" Alakay shouted from the river but Zuba was too far away to hear. The crate then floated down the river and into the ocean. Alakay drifted for days across the ocean until he drifted into the Harbor of New York City…

MADAGASCAR  
ESCAPE 2 AFRICA

(Alternate Version)

Dock workers broke open the crate to find a lion cub inside. Much later the lion is releashed inside the Central Park Zoo Lion Habitat. Alakay walked toward the center of the concrete platform where zoo partons were waiting outside the habitat below. He looked down and saw a craving of a lion on it's hindlegs. Alakay mimicked the lion craving to the crowds cheers. Alakay then started to dance around which lead to louder cheers from the crowd. "I don't like the looks of this guy," a young zebra said. "Well I think he's kinda of cute," a young hippo said. "Well I think he's kinda of a show-off. "you think he's cute," a young giraffe with a cone-collar around his neck said. Alakay finished his first performance by jumping into the air…

Years later…

Alex landed on his rock before assuming his iconic pose. Alex then roared out to his adoring fans as Balloons were releashed and sparklers fired. "The King of New York City!" an announcer said, "Alex the lion!" "woo-ho!" Marty said, "I still think he's kinda a show-off!" "You got to give it to him," Melmen said, "the guy's an animal!" "maybe he should take a break," Marty said, "You know I think we all could use a vacation!" "come on," Gloria said, "where on earth would we go on vacation?" "I don't know about you," Marty said, "but I want to go to connecticut!"

(end of Prologue)


	2. Chapter One: Madagascar

Random news boardcasts

"…On the loose, several animals, including the world famous Alex the lion, The king of new york escaped from the Central Park Zoo tonight. The escapees were finally cornered in Grand Central Station…." "he was a very bad kitty!"

"…Animal rights activists who convinced zoo officials to have the animals sent to Africa were stunned to learn that the freighter carring the animals was reported missing today…"

"…Tonight, Hundreds of New Yorkers have gathered at The Central Park Zoo to mourn the loss of their beloved zoo animals. The question on everyone's mind, Where are they now…"

11000 Miles away, Madagascar

(Alex's POV)

The elevator rose from the forest floor the lemurs favorite song blaring from some distant speaker. I moved my foot to the beat my friends were moving to the beat as well. The elevator stop at it's distance and the doors opened. "I like to move it move it!" I shouted. "He likes to move it, move it." Gloria said. "She like to move it, move it!" Marty sang. "We like to…" Melmen said. "Move it!" all the lemurs shouted. "come on! Y'all know this one! It never gets stale." "We like to!" "Move it!" "we'll miss you little fuzz buckets! You've been a great crowd!"

We then started to climb up the stairs to the plane that the penguin had rebuilt. "Glad we could introduce you to the toilet," Melmen said. "Yeah!" Marty said. "IF you ever come look us up in manhattan, feel free to call first," I shouted. "Seriously though, call. Ok?" I said as I witness two lemurs eat each other's boogers. "Settle down, everybody. Be quiet!" Maurice shouted. A cake was then rolled up to the plane, "You can't leave without this!" "how much do you wanna bet that julian is dressed up as a hula girl and is about to jump out of that cake," marty whispered.

Then with a blast of confetti julian jumped out of the top teir of the cake. He was wearing a coconut bra and a hula skirt. "Surprise, freaks!" "shake it! Shake it!" Julian said, "look, I'm a lady! I'm a lady, everyone!" I rolled my eyes, "I'm a lady! Not really! It's me, King Julien!" "Which or you is attracted to me?" Julian asked. "Hands up!" Maurice said. Everyone cheered and lefted their hands in the air. "Hey, freak!" Julian said turning back towards us, "You will be very glad to hear that I am coming with you." "oh, no, thank you," I said.

"eh…Yes, thank you. It's my plane!" Julian then faced the crowd again, "Until I return with the spoils from the new country…" Julian lefted up his gecko. "…Stevie will be in charge!" "I don't think they like that idea julian," Maurice said. "What is that you are saying, Stevie?" Julian asked. "Oh" "oh" "no" "Could we…? No, You didn't say that! How is that even possible? Naughty little thing! Stevie says…Let them eat cake!" "King Julian!" the annoying voice of mort shouted, "wait for me! I'm all packed! and I have a whole itinerary planned! Ah-ha-ha!"

"Oh, no! It's Mort! He's so annoying!" Airport "security" ignored him as mort got closer. "singalong!" Mort shouted, "la-la-la-la-la-la-la…" "Don't let him on. Stop that thing!" Julian shouted as he threw stevie aside, "He's carrying scissors and hand cream!" Security surrounded mort then proceeded to beat him up. Julian and Maurice raced toward the plane. "everybody in!" Julian shouted as he and Maurice started to shove us into the plane, "Quickly, get in, get in! Get in quick!" Well at least I'm not the only one who finds mort annoying.

(Skipper's POV)

"Struts!" I shouted. "Check!" Kowalski said. "Flaps!" "check." "engine." "check" "Coffee maker." "Coffee maker?" elsa whispered. "Check," Kowalski said. (outside, Alex's POV) "I love you guys!" mort shouted and he ran off with a pair of scissors. Mort ran up the stairs to the plane as it was wheeled away. As mort jumped into the plane Julian and Maurice slammed the door, "Oopsie-daisy!" (back to Skipper's POV) "That got to be the second biggest slingshot I've ever seen. But it's gonna have to do." "The Second Biggest?" Elsa asked, "what was the biggest?" "Classified," I said. "I'm your second in command I should know these things," she said. "Well I'm First in command," I said, "and when I say something is classified…it's classified." I pulled down the intercom system and said, "Attention! This is your captian speaking!"

(Alex's POV)

"In the event of a water emergency, place the vest over your head then then kissy your…good-bye." "New York city, here we come baby!" "Whoa!" Marty said. "Yeah!" Melmen shouted. "we like you to sit back and relex and pray to your personal God that this hunk of junk flies!" "Personal God, hunk…? What?" I said. "Give me a go/no go for launch," I said. Kowalski pushed forward two levers, "we are go sir!" "Open the door! I'mo outside. Ah!"

(Alex's POV)

"In case of loss of cabin pressure place the mask over your face to hide your terrified expression from the other passengers." I rolled my eyes at private while melmen watched intently. "excuse me miss," Marty said, "But aren't these supposed to be attached to my seat?" Marty asked holding up a seatbelt. "No, sir," Private said.

(Skipper's POV)

"Ok, comrades, Launch!" I said. "Hey!" Rico said making a slashing motion with his flipper. "Launch!" a lemur waving orange flags said. "Launch!" another lemur with flags shouted. "Launch!" A lemur on a pole shouted. A bunch of lemurs up on the branches on either side releashed ropes on both sides. A counterweight was releashed and a massive blade cut the ropes that were attached to the back of the plane. The ropes attaching the front of the plane to the sides of the slingshot slung forward taking the plane with it. Mort flung off to the side then the plane was thrown into the sky. The plane then spiraled until it was below the treeline.

All the lemurs lined up at the end of the "runway" in anticipation. But the planes didn't appear over the horizon.

The End

Cast

Alex- Ben stiller

Marty- Chris Rock

Melmen- David Schwimmer

Gloria-Jada Pinkett Smith

Maurice- Cedric the Entertainer

Mort- Andy Richter

Julian: Sacha Baron Cohen

Skipper- Tom McGrath

Kowalski- Chris Miller

Private- Christopher Knights

Rico-John DiMaggio

Elsa- Idina Menzel

Mason- Conrad Vernon

Zuba- Bernie Mac

Makunga- Eric Baldwin

Nana-Elisa Gabrielli

Newcasters: Meredith Vieira, Al Roker, Lesley Stahl

Boy-…

JUST KIDDING

DID YOU REALLY THINK WE'll LEAVE YOU HANGING LIKE THAT!?

The Plane flew away flying low over the forest towards the horizon. All the lemurs cheered as the plane flew away. The plane flew over Marty's hut, a sign that read, "thank you freaks", and the cargo ship. Our passengers probably got one last look at the island as the plane speed past. We then flew away leaving Madagascar behind never to return…

(end of chapter Two)


	3. Thank you for choosing air penguin

Over the Indian ocean

Air penguin

(Alex's POV)

A flash of lighting and crash of thunder woke me from my sleep as the plane passes through a storm. I look out the window and saw a figure messing around with the wing and the smoking, burning, sparking engine. it looked at me as it held on to some wires. "ah!" I shouted, "Gremlin!" but then the plane exited the storm and the skies cleared out revealing the "gremlin" as mort. "Hey, Mort," I said waving my paw at him. "Hi!" Mort shouted as he waved back but in doing so he let go of the wires he was holding on to. Mort flew off the wing and disappeared into my blind spot. I close the blinds and turned towards the front of the aircraft.

"That was weird," Alex said. "Hey somebody's dreaming ha," Marty said. "I think I just saw Mort on the wing of the plane." "You got Madagascar on the brain," Melmen said. "I know I'm gonna miss it," Gloria said. "It was incredible," I said. "quiet the vaction," Gloria said. "I think it'll seem more fun the further we gt from it." "Like when you bit me on the butt?" Marty said. Gloria laughed "I'm gonna take that…that thing you're holding onto and use it onstage," I said, "It's all part of my little actor's salad bar of emotional tidbits." "Now are the butts next to the croutons at the salad bar?" "You don't need to be sarcastic Marty," I said. "Hey guys, you know," Gloria said, "I was thinking when we get back, I might just sign up for that breeding program."

"Breeding program?" Melmen asked. You didn't see the sign up sheet? "I think we reached a point in our lifes when want to meet somebody you know?" "Yeah!" Marty said. "Settle down, have a relationship," Gloria said. "yeah," I said. "I can see that," Marty said. "What? Like Dating?" Melmen said. "Yeah, dating," Gloria said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Skipper said over the intercom. "Skipper what are you doing!" Elsa shouted over the intercom. "what part of important messages only do you not understand!" Kowalski shouted. "This is your captain signing off for now," Skipper said. "Other…other guys?" Melmen said.

We all (phil and mason included) stared at Melmen our ackward silence broken by Gloria saying, "what do you mean, other guys?" Melmen looked at us ackwardly then said, "Darn it! I'm going…What is holding up that beverage service?! I'm gonna go check." Probably hold up by julian with some ridiculously large order up in first class. Gloria yawned as melmen walked toward first class, "You all keep talking. I'm gonna go catch a few winks," Gloria said. Meanwhile in first class Julian was watching a bunch of black and white footage of prototype planes crashing. (Probaby not a good idea on a airplane)

"It's so funny!" Julian said. "oh I like laughing it's such a nice experience! To laugh!" melmen entered into the first class area freaking julian out. "do you mind going back? This is first class. It's nothing personal. We're just better than you." Who dead and made you...nevermind. "Hey Maurice!" Julian shouted, "I'm open! Hit me!" Julian then hopped onto the canderlier and spun around. "He shoots! He scores!" Maurice shouted flinging a shrimping to julian mouth. "Is that Vivaldi?" Melmen asked. "Hey in-flight slave," julian said. "Can I help you, Mr. Mankiewicz?" Private asked.

"Um," Julian said, "Bring my nuts on a silver platter." "We just wanted to check on the drink we ordered?" "So sorry, been a bit backed up," Private said. "Ah!" 'I guess I'll go back…" "Hey, what happened to your body?" Julian said, "You're freaking me out!" Julian then returned to his seat, "can you please go over there, please? Bye bye!" "What ever happened to the separation of the classes," julian asked. "ah…I'm sure this whole democracy thing is just a fad," Maurice said.

The cockpit

(Skipper's POV)

a warning light went off but I barely noticed. I was too busy with wooing the hula doll, "We'll go out for pineapple," I said, "My little bobbly-headed boobily-boo!" Skipper!" Kowalski interrupting the moment, "look!" "I'm busy," I said. "I think you should really look," Elsa said. I turned around and looked down to where Kowalski was pointing. "Analysis," I said. "didn't he read the manual?" elsa muttered. "Looked like a small incadascetent bulb designed to indication something unusual, like a malfunction." "I find it pretty and somewhat hypnotic," I said.

"That too sir," Kowalski said. "Right! Rico? Manual!" I shouted. Rico tossed me the manual. "Um-hmm?" I said before smashing it into the bulb. "That not how you use a manual," elsa muttered. "Problemo solved," I said. "Sir," Kowalski said, "We may be out of fuel." "What makes you think that?" I said. "the fuel guage is at empty?" Elsa suggested. Kowalski rushed over to the window, "We've lost engine one…" We look out to see one of the engine shut down. Kowalski then rushed over to the other window, "And engine two is no longer on fire!" "Oh so now you notice it was on fire," Elsa muttered. "Buckle up, boys," I said.

"Not all boys here," Elsa said. "this is a emergency we don't have time for this!" I shouted. Rico and Kowalski buckled up. I covered dollface's eye and said, "Don't look doll this could get hairy…" I pulled down the radio, "Attention this is your captain speaking! I got good news and bad news…"

"second" class

(Alex's POV)

We all perked up when Skipper said, "…The good news we be landing immediately…" Marty and I highfived while Melmen cheered. But…there is always a but. "The Bad News is…we're crash landing." The Plane stopped in mid air before it began it's plummet. The plane spun around horizontally as we broke thru the cloud. Marty, Melmen, and I were screaming our lungs out and Skipper next announcement didn't help matters most, "When it comes to airtravel we know you had no choice whatsoever…but thank you once again for choosing air penguin!" "How does that help them!" Elsa shouted. "I didn't give you authorization to use the intercom!" Skipper said as he signed off. The Plane stopped freefalling and then entered into a vomit inducing nosedive. I looked out the window and that was the biggest mistake I ever made. The Window by melmen and breaked and Melmen's neck was now sticking outside the plane. "Aha!" I shouted. Melmen out and me and then looked behind me, "Aha!" Melmen shouted as he pulled his head back into the airplane. Melmen fell into the rear luggage compartment and started to freak out

Meanwhile in "first class" julian was actually having fun. "Whahaha!" Julian said with his hands up, "come on raise your arms Maurice it's more fun when you have you arms up like this…" The door flew off it's hinges and the two lemur were sucked out of the cabin. A few feet above us Julian's parachute deployed, "I can fly!" Julian announced. "this could be it marty," I said, "I just want to let you know that you were truly a one in a million friend." "Thank buddy!" Marty said, "you're the best ever!" "I know you won't mind when I tell you!" I said. "Tell me anything! Tell me what!" "But I broke you ipod!" I said. "What!" Marty said. "the buttons were so small they made me mad!" "Oh the horror! The horror" Marty said. "I'm sorry!" I said. "I'm going to kill you! You backstabber! I'm going to kill you!" "I'm sorry!" I said.

"I LOVE you Gloria! I always have!" Melmen shouted. Gloria was snoring away how could she still be sleeping thru all of this? The chimps, Marty, and I stared Melmen like he was nuts. There's a time and a place for that Melmen…a time and a place. "Um…ah…like you like the beach… or a good book…or the beach." The plane entered a death barrelroll and it started off us screaming again. And Private had the nerve to finally serve our drinks while we seem to be speeding towards our deaths. The TSA and homeland defense will have a fit over this…

The cockpit

(Skipper's POV)

"My goodness doll…your shaking like a leaf," I said as the ground got uncomfortably closer. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Rico you had your fun!" I shouted, "Pull up!" Rico pulled up and I began to go thru the landing proceduce. "Gear down!" I said. Kowalski lowered the landing gear as we got closer ever close to the ground. Rico had control, "Now you want to kiss the ground…a peck…a smooch like you kissing your sister!" Rico brought the plane down but the landing gear was ripped off. "I said kiss it!" I shouted as the plane flew across the ground and picked up speed.

The plane speed thru a bunch of trees causing the wings and most of the cabin to fly off. Well their goes our fly away ability… "skipper the brakes!" elsa said. "good idea," I said as a cliff was fast approaching. "Now just a little brake," I said to rico and Kowalski, "just a touch…a little whisper." "I believe that's checkmate!" Mason shouted. "whaaaaa!" Alex and Marty shouted. The plane…er…wreak's brakes were deployed and we flew off the cliff before diving straight towards the ground. "ahhh!" Melmen said. "backup landing procedure," I shouted, "deploy!" Rico and Kowalski pulled on the pullcords on their chairs and two gaint parachutes was deployed leveling the aircraft. The Plane then touched down…wherever the heck we are…with a silent thud.

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter three: Six to Nine Months

Plane crash site, unknown location

(Alex's POV)

the plane settled down on the ground and the oxygen masks finally deployed. We were all still hanging on to our seats in utter shock. Gloria finally woke up with a yawn, "oh were here!" Gloria's eyes widened in shock when she realized we definetly weren't in New York. Melmen had managed to get a oxygen mask and was hyperventilating. "What in the world?" Gloria asked, "What happened to the plane? What did you all do the plane?"

Marty and I slowly got out of the plane marty was grasphing a drink and I had part of my seat stuck to my claws. "I'm alive…I'm alive," Marty said. "Wow!" I said." "See I can't even sleep for a minute," Gloria said, "and you know what this is not JFK!" "Wow!" I said again. I turned when I heard Skipper shouted, "Kowalski Causality report!" "Only two passengers left unaccounted for Skipper," Kowalski replied. "that's not good," Elsa said. "That's a number I could live with!" Skipper said, "good landing boys! Who says a penguin can't fly?" The Penguin then proceeded to…high five?...High one?...High flipper?...each other in celebration.

GOOD LANDING!? GOOD LANDING!? You call this a good landing? "Hey!" I said, "Happy slappers! Is there some reason to celebrate? Look at the plane!" "We'll fix it!" Skipper replied. "Fix it? How are you going to fix this?" "grit…spit…and a whole lot of duck tape," Skipper said, "We should be up and running in say…" Skipper glanced over at Kowalski who held out a abacus, "…Six to Nine months!" I didn't hear skipper correctly and shouted, "SIXTY-NINE Months!" "No," Skipper said, "Six TO nine months." Skipper turned back to Kowalski, "I say we use this setback to our advantage…" "Where do you pull that number out of huh?" I said. "I want you to reconfigure the design…" "Great!" I said. "so start reconfiguring!" Kowalski sulated and went off to work. "How do you estimate that!"

While Kowalski did some measurements with a tape measure Skipper turned his attention to me, "You pretty boy!" he said, "why don't you and your friend dig a latrine! Maybe find water." "What hold on a second!" I said, "You made you King of the…planewreak!" "Excuse me?" Skipper asked as rico pulled out a switchblade. "Men," Elsa said as she waddled off to the other side of the planewreak. "Fine!" Skipper said, "You can be in charge! You fix the plane!" "who gives you the authority to put me in charge!" I replied. "Okay then," Skipper said, "I'll remain in charge!" "That's right you will remain in charge!" I said. "You and your little hippie friends can stay out of our hair!" Skipper said. "Correctomudo," I said, "because I decided to!" "good for you!" Skipper said. "Well guess what!" I said as I walked away, "this discussion isn't over!" "yes it is!" Elsa shouted.

Skipper turned his attention to the chimps, "Higher mammals! You stay with us! We could use your front cortexes and opposable thumbs!" Phil replied in sign-language. "Phil," Mason said, "I should wash your hands off with soap!" As we walked away gloria came up to me and said, "How in the…HELLO…are they going to fix this plane!" "you know," I said, "grit and spit and…" what was the other thing? Duct tape…no I probably should leave that part out. "and spit…and lots of spit…and spit n' griting. And stick-to-itiness..." "that doesn't seem to promising…" Marty said. "your right! Your right! We're stuck here!" "Hey guys! As long as we're together we'll be okay!" Marty said. "Yeah! yeah! but love ain't going to get us home guys," I replied.

Suddenly a tour jeep full of people showed up. "Behold!" the guide said, "the lion!" "Hey it's people!" I said as we got flashed by their camera. "Okay there is much to see," the guide said, "Moving on!" The jeep then sped off as quickly as It appeared. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Gloria shouted as we all chased after the tour jeep, "where are you going?" "stop!" Melmen shouted. "People!" Gloria said. "Wait!" "Hey!" I shouted as I caught up with the jeep, "If you stop I'll autograph those!" Suddenly a old lady lowered her camera, "I know you…" "YOU!" I said. "It's the bad kitty!" Nana shouted. She then proceeded to slap me in the head multiple times with her bag. "Give me that," I said as I grabbed the purse and pulled her out of the jeep.

We quickly exchanged punches shortly after landing on the ground. "How do you like some of that?!" I said. We then continued to trade punches. After several minutes of punching I spit out a tooth and delivered another punch. The Old Lady adjusted her glasses and spat out her dentures. She then roundhouse kicked me, then punched me, then kicked me to the ground. She tried to slam a big log down on me but I blocked it. I got back up and was about to drop a rock down on her. She suddenly twisted my chest fur while saying, "Come in, Tokyo!" I screamed in pain as the rock flew up in the air. The rock then flew down and hit me in the head. She then delivered on last kick… "Oh, Right in the Batteries," Marty said.

"You think an old lady can't take care of herself?" She replied as she put her dentures back in. "Next time, I won't go so easy on you!" The tourguide opened the door and she got back in, "Thank you, dear," She replied. "Moving on!" he said as he drove the tourgroup away. "Are you out of your mind?" Gloria said as she roughly pulled me up, "We need help and you harass old ladies?!" "Out of my mind?" I asked as I shook her phone out of her handbag. "Who's out of my mind now?" I asked unaware that something else caught Melmen's and Gloria's attention. "See if you can get an operator…" Marty said as I laughed evilly. "No problem," I said. "Out of my mind," I said, "we're going home."

But then I saw what everyone else was looking at. I walked to where Gloria, Marty and, Melmen were standing and saw a massive savannah and a watering hole surrounded by Zebras, hippos, giraffes, elephants, cape bufflo, and other African animals. In the distance was a dormant volcano that dominated the landscape plus grassland and trees as far as the eye could see. "Message E-4," Phone said, "The service user has roamed outside the coverage area. Please try again later." I lowered the flip-phone and flipped it closed. "Woah," melmen said. "Am I trippin'?" Gloria asked. "All those zebras…like me," Marty said, "Wait a minute where are we?" "San Diego," Melmen said, "this time I'm forty percent sure…"

"I know this place," I said. "I think it's Africa," Marty said. "Africa?" Melmen said. "It's got to be," Marty said, "Our Ancestral crib. It's in our blood. I can feel it!" "No, It's more than that. It's like…déjà vu, like I've been here before," I said. "It's like Roots!" Marty said. "No no, It's like…Déjà vu, Like I've been here before…"

(end of chapter three)


End file.
